Survival
by arikiva
Summary: World War 3 broke out and Hinata survives by pure luck. With only half of the world's population left, she's determined to find the puppet mastermind that created the whole genocide along with Naruto and friends at her side.


**Note from Ai~ Hello all, this will be a serious NaruHina fic. Mainly cus dey so cute together w but it does contain slight Hinataxotherguys and Narutoxothergirls but the main focus is NarutoxHinata. I hope this doesn't get too confusing and that you all will like it. There will be japanese words in this and the translation is at the bottom. It will not be japanese dialogue and english narrating the whole story. There will also be slight reference to Planet Hulk. Please get that the prologue takes place in Japan. And I'm not the best at japanese, I'm still learning so I apologize if some words are wrong. Still, enjoy~**

**Survival**

Prologue

_"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."-_ Mahatma Gandhi

I was at the brink of 13 years old. My cousin Neji had just gone off to study abroad while I was stuck at home; with Hanabi and father, along with the relatives who also live in my father's compound. It was like every ordinary day until _**it**_ happened.

Now I'm not going to tell you of the whole story of my life, just explain to why I'm here; right now, surviving for my life with my friends who're like family. With over half the human population gone, it's pretty hard to live… Pretty hard…

* * *

She stood silently at her family's dojo, relishing in the nature that surrounded her and the winds blowing in and out of the open door. Just a month ago, Neji and Hinata had been sparring on the bare wooden floors. Just a week ago, Neji had left to Suna Private School for the gifted. And just last night her father had a stroke and now lay motionlessly in bed. The short black haired girl sighed loudly through her nostrils; she had to become stronger, for Hanabi and her deceased mother.

The breeze blew below her hair and she shuddered, closing her eyes, Hinata spread her legs into a fighting stance. She gently hit her fists into the air as she imagined a partner to fight with. Hinata continued on until an ear piercing scream reverberated off the dojo walls.

Hinata ran into the family compound to see her great uncle, but his face was twisted in a gruesome manner and his back held protruding spikes along with his arms and legs. The elder man had been eating the guts of his wife, her bloody face filled with a horror that would haunt Hinata for years.

"O-ojisan! Yamete!" The girl ran towards her uncle, desperate to stop him; but he seemed to not hear her at all. Scared to come any closer to the man, she entered the house and tried to find her father and sister. Running down the long corridor, she heard little squeaks and footsteps like someone was running quickly on the wall as well. She paused for a second, her heartbeat accelerating. _What's going on?_ "Otousan! Hana-" Her eyes grew wide as she felt prickly little claws on her left shoulder blade. A little squeak could be heard as she felt it pinch through her shirt into her white skin; Hinata screamed as she tried prying it off of her, running into the wall beside her as she viciously hit her back to it. She finally ripped it off and held it in front of her face to get a closer look, the girl jumped as the huge spider like creature, bigger than her fist, started kicking it's legs and squealed even more as she threw it opposite to her destination. She glanced and noticed that her ceiling was crawling with all the giant spiders that chased after her.

"Otousan!" Hinata screamed as she busted through his bedroom door with all her might, trying to keep the sliding doors shut from the insect like parasites, but they burst through the thin paper mache between the wooden materials. The girl yelped as she tried kicking most away from her father's bed. "Acchi itte!" She cried helplessly as they overwhelmed her.

From her right at the man's bed, she saw as the bug jumped onto her father and dig into his shirt and into his skin. Her eyes became saucers as she watched her father hack uncontrollably and groan in pain.

"Otousan iie!" The girl cried as she fell on her knees next to her father's bedside, uncaring if the spiders jumped on her, "Otousan iie, iie! Iie!" She shook her father as tears streamed down her face, she felt as if the world came down on her shoulders. "Gomen..."

"Hinata," She looked up in hope, but the colors drained out of her face. Hiashi's face started bubbling as spikes protruded from his back, his eyes separated and he screamed in pain, his hands and legs crippled underneath the blanket. Hinata ripped off the bugs that seemingly couldn't get her infected. "Zettai makeruna... Ore wo korose." He whispered, for a second she saw his eyes softened, something she had never seen, or even knew he was capable of. But she knew the pain was too great.

Quickly she threw off another parasite, running to the long katana propped highly on the wall; her hand softly brushed against the handle and pulled it from the metal holding it against the wall. Hiashi began to moan as thick saliva dribbled from his lips and he screamed more. Hinata unsheathed the sword, she felt the power coursing through her, this blade had been running in her family for generations. Although she's never held a sword this heavy, her father's wish must carry through.

_To be strong._ Her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face even more. _For my loved ones._ As Hiashi's zombie like body reacted to the smell of human flesh, she trembled as she slit his throat. Her heart broke in half as his head thumped on the floor, then his body followed after. The monstrous spiders attacked Hinata again but she swiped the sword around, killing as many as possible. But it seemed almost as if they just doubled! She sliced into another one and it fell into the corner; it grew out its other missing side, making two more. Kicking the ones in her way, she jumped through her deceased father's broken door to find a few more zombies with spikes in their backs, limping towards her. Shutting her eyes tightly, she sliced through them, the way how she used to watch her father practice with this sword as a child.

She ran into the dining room, breathless, the spiders had caught up to her. She backed up close to the fire place, she was now cornered. Hinata shook as the parasites attacked her again, and she waved her sword around, trying to fight off as many as possible until she heard a couple squeal in the fire pit but didn't return. An idea came into mind; Hinata quickly ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her hand as she grabbed a piece of fire wood. She swayed it back and forth and as she thought, the spiders were afraid of fire. The girl walked around them, with the wood still burning her hand, she rounded them about until they were closer to the fire pit, never keeping her eyes off of them. Hinata then pulled down leverage on the brick wall and the fire blew out towards the living room, killing the insects and burning the furniture in the dining room, spreading it into other rooms.

Somehow the spiders crawled into her father's and Uncle's skins, but they couldn't get into hers. Hinata pondered for a moment as she re-entered the hallway, looking for Hanabi or any of her other relatives. She ignored the searing pain in her left hand and wiped her tears away with her sleeve; limping down the hall, opening every door and running away from a possible fight with an infected person. She had gone around the compound once already and she was starting to lose faith. There was no sight of Hanabi and the fire inside her house had already spread all around, the roof was falling off.

With nothing except her father's sword and tattered clothes, she cried. Her heart felt as if it had sunk to the ground and she was no one but a broken object. Hinata limped slowly outside of the burning Hyuuga estate and the tears streamed down faster. No parents, no family, no friends… She never had any friends before anyways… The heavy sword dragged her down and she fell onto the dirt as it clung to her face and short hair. Her vision blurred in and out, losing focus of who was before her. Her eyelids became heavy and she tried raising her burnt hand to ask for help.

"Anata wa kore o shitaidesu ka?" A masked man placed a foot on top of Hinata's head to keep her down just in case if she got back up, but she was knocked out cold.

"The spikes didn't kill her somehow," the other man replied in English. He judged her small frame and folded his arms that touched his long black hair. "I want to keep her."

"Nande?" The man took his foot off of her and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder and leaving her weapon in the dust.

"Kanojo wa yukode wanaku narudeshou," The man with long hair finally replied in their native language.

"In the future you mean," the masked man chuckled in English as they continued on to their destination

* * *

~Ojisan = Uncle

~Yamete = Stop what are you doing

~Otousan = Father

~Acchi itte = Go away

~iie = no

~Gomen = Sorry

~Zettai makeruna = never give up

~Ore wo korose = kill me

~Anata wa kore o shitaidesu ka? = do you want this?

~Nande? = why?

~Kanojo wa yukode wanaku narudeshou= she will become useful

**Ai~ I felt like the story went a little too fast with not enough descriptions, but I hope ya'll like it! Read and Review please! It'll fuel my magical asian powers to type more**


End file.
